The present invention relates generally to a wireless communications network and, more particularly, to a method of processing group calls.
Group calls are special types of calls where the call originator is trying to communicate with one or more members of a predefined member group. Instead of individually dialing each group member, the originator may dial a single number that corresponds to the group and the network contacts the group members. This saves time and is much more convenient for the originator to dial a single number than to individually dial each group member, thereby saving the time and enhancing user satisfaction.
Each user may define any number of separates groups. Additionally, each group may include any number of separate users that are to be contacted. By way of example, a user may have a first group of persons who are working on a specific project with them at work. The same user may have a second group for persons on their bowling team. Preferably, each group is identified by a unique identifier and a password.
Each call to a group may be established as either a broadcast call type or a talk call type. Within a broadcast call type, only the call originator may speak and all recipients can only listen. Within a talk call type, each of the connected members may speak and listen. Talk types may be further divided into sequential, simultaneous/first answer, and conference call subtypes. A sequential subtype is one in which a call will be placed to a first group member, and if they do not answer, the next group member will be called. This sequence continues until a group member is contacted or the group is exhausted. A simultaneous/first answer subtype call provides for calls to be generated to all members within the group and only connecting to the first member that answers. A conference call subtype generates a call to be generated to all group members and the voice paths of those that answer are summed together.
Previous systems have experienced problems with sequential and simultaneous/first answer call subtypes when the originator contacts a user who is not at the phone or terminating device and voice mail or other like answering service answers the call. Because of limitations in the Signaling System 7 (SS7) and IS-41 protocols, there is currently no manner to differentiate between a voice mail service and a group member answering the call. A call placed to a group member that is answered by an answering service stops the sequential or simultaneous call subtype process without actually contacting a group member. Likewise, within the conference call subtype with the voice paths of all group members summed together, all members will hear the voice mail recording which may also prove frustrating and disruptive.
The present invention provides a method of conveniently contacting members of a group. After the members are called, they are requested for an affirmative response to ensure the call is received by a group member, and not an answering machine or service. Each group member may be required to enter the same affirmative response when prompted, or each group member may have their own affirmative response. If the group member does not respond, they are not connected with the call originator. When the group member does respond with an affirmative response, they are connected with the call originator.
Information regarding each of the group members is stored within a database. An originator of the group call requests that the group members be contacted, and at least one of the group members is reached through the corresponding information stored in the database. The group member is requested for an affirmative response, and if it is input, the group member is connected. If no affirmative response is input, the group member is not connected.
The group calls may be either a broadcast call type wherein only the originator may generate source message signals, and a talk call type wherein source message generation occurs between both the originator and the group members. Within the talk call type, the originator may further choose between simultaneous/first action, sequential, and a conference call subtypes.
The simultaneous/first action subtype allows for each of the group members to be called, and the first group member to answer being requested for the affirmative response. If input by the first group member, the member is connected to the originator and the calls to the other group members are stopped. If the first group member does not respond with the affirmative response, a second group member is prompted.
The sequential subtype provides for contacting a first group member and requesting the affirmative response. If the response is received, the first group member is connected with the originator and the process ends. If the first group member does not respond, they are stopped and a second group member is contacted.
The conference call provides for contacting each group member and requesting the affirmative response. Those members responding are connected to the originator. Members not responding with the affirmative response are kept out of the call.